Agains
by psychedelicgoolash
Summary: Responding to a tumblr prompt. Kind of liked it, so I decided to post it. Skwistok. Slash.


Pairings: Skwisgaar/Toki, Skwistok, Wargelf, whatever you'd like to call it  
Genres: General/Romance  
Summary: This was for a prompt on tumblr for BrutalWarElf. Someone picks from a set of choices and asks you to write it. Uh, yeah.

I'm just going to leave this here.

-x-

**Cataglottism **- Kissing with tongue.  
**Basorexia** - An overwhelming desire to kiss.

"You ams playings _way_ too sloppies for your own goods." Toki rolled his eyes and mentally sighed as Skwisgaar scolded him, letting his Snow Falcon hang loosely on his shoulder. "Now plays it. _Agains_."

"Skwisgaar," He couldn't help but whine at the other man's request. His fingers were burning from what felt like hours of playing, but his tyrant of a lead guitarist had no intentions of letting up. They were sitting on the couch in their recording studio, by themselves. Skwisgaar insisted that Toki needed more time learning the guitar chords of a recently written song.

"Shuts ups and does it. Or I ams goings to records de part myselfs."

Toki shot him a positively nasty glare before his hand tightened angrily around the neck of his instrument. Here he was, feeling like an idiot as he tried to play up to Skwisgaar's standards. _Again_. He didn't even get ten seconds in before Skwisgaar stopped him, shaking his head as he did so.

"…Lets me explains it to you_ ones_ more times, Toki, since you ams a dildoes." Skwisgaar, who was sitting a few inches away from him, slid closer and placed his fingers along Toki's, pressing them firmly against the metal strings of his guitar.

"Tells me," Toki stared down Skwisgaar as he began to drone on. "Whens did I tells you to plays de D#? Seriouslys, Toki, do you_ likes_ de guitar…? 'Cause you ams a shits guitar players, I'm surpriseds my ears don'ts fuckings bleed everys time you picks ones up…" Skwisgaar continued to berate him, Toki tuning him out quite easily. It had become second nature to do so, as it was rather common for his band mate to crap on his skills as a guitarist.

He watched the way his mouth moved, the grimace it held, the way his eyes cut into him. He knew Skwisgaar got some type of sick satisfaction from berating him, he just knew it. Sometimes, Toki figured he just liked the sound of his own voice and the many criticisms he could shout out at him.

'_Shuts de fucks up_,' thought Toki as he continued to just blink at the other, becoming quite bored with the whole situation. '_Shuts… de fucks… up…_'

Trying to interject never worked. Skwisgaar always managed to get the upper hand somehow, unless Toki resorted to physical force. _Physical_. Physical force. Toki repeated the idea a few times over, studying the curves and dips of Skwisgaar's lush lips and the way they pouted as he frowned.

He had an overwhelming desire to kiss him, with an even stronger desire to shut him the hell up.

Toki lunged forward, pushing Skwisgaar down to the couch rather suddenly. He stared up at him with confusion and slight fear.

"…Uh… What de _fucks_—" His exclamation was hushed when Toki crushed his mouth to his, Skwisgaar tensing beneath him. At first, he squirmed and pushed at his shoulders rather weakly, which came as no surprise to Toki. What he didn't expect, however, was for Skwisgaar to open his mouth and reciprocate. He had expected him to push him off and storm out of the room, and in turn, leave Toki alone. He did not expect them to kiss until their lungs burned; muscle moved against muscle as they swapped saliva and pulled desperately at each other's hair.

Toki shifted away, panting, surprised to see Skwisgaar smirking up at him.

"…You calls dats a kiss, hm?" Skwisgaar moved towards him like a predator, forcing Toki onto his back. "Oh, littles Toki…"

Skwisgaar pushed their mouths back together, Toki groaning when he felt him straddle his lap. He gasped and shook in surprise when he felt him grind backwards against his cock. Large hands slipped beneath his shirt and took the liberty to explore his flesh, running nails against his abs, at first lightly enough just to tickle before they dug in hard enough to sting.

He bit at Toki's lip not once but twice and pulled languidly, a nice little opportunity for the both of them to take a deep breath, to extend the time of their impromptu but lustful lip lock. Toki felt dazed as Skwisgaar pulled away, his head spinning. The rush of endorphins began to fade and he quickly became disappointed when the other man pulled off his body.

"W… Waits… What—"

"Pfft," Skwisgaar pushed his hair over his shoulder rather haughtily as he reached for the forgotten Snow Falcon on the floor, thrusting it into Toki's hands. Dumbfounded, Toki looked to the erection pressing against his jeans, the guitar in his hand, and finally to Skwisgaar, who was grinning ear to ear.

"You kiss like you plays: terribickles. Now plays it. _Agains_."


End file.
